Save Me From the Nothing I've Become
by shellywelly
Summary: Gabi falls into depression, and she decides to do the unthinkable. Will she really kill herself, or can someone save her? TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Gabi stood in her bedroom, touching up her makeup. She checked he eyeliner, then unplugged her straightener.

"Mom, I'm going to school now," Gabi grabbed her backpack and hurried downstairs. She opened the door and hurried outside. Gabi walked to Albuquerque Central Park, where she met Chad and Taylor, who had been going out for a year. Together, the three friends walked the rest of the way to East High. Once at the school, Gabi went to her locker, where she found a tall guy leaning against the wall. He had shaggy blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He remained where he was, leaning against the wall, until Gabi shut her locker door.

"Hey Gabi, I'm Will," he said.

"Hey," said Gabi.

"Listen, I know that we don't really know each other, but you're beautiful and I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure," said Gabi.

"Awesome," said Will. He walked with Gabi to class, and when they got there, he sat next to her. Throughout the entire class, Gabi noticed that Will kept glancing at her, as if unable to believe that Gabi was his girlfriend. Gabi knew exactly how he felt. She couldn't believe that she had a boyfriend, but even harder to believe was the fact that the boyfriend wasn't Troy.

For the rest of the day, Gabi and Will hung out together. Will had all the same classes as Gabi, so they were together all day long. The only time Gabi and Will parted was after school-after Will walked Gabi home, of course. That night, Gabi fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had a boyfriend that she loved, and he loved her. Will was such a great boyfriend. Gabi didn't know how wrong she was…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took me so long to update, I hope the wait was worth it. I've been fighting my own battle, and I never got to update the story. Like I said, sorry for the wait, but you'll like the rest of the story!**

Gabi and Will dated for over a month, going to restaurants and to the movies together. Will was always so nice, and Gabi didn't see how that could change. She really liked Will, and he really liked him. The whole time that Will and Gabi were so happy to have each other, there was one person that didn't want to see the two lovebirds together was Troy, who felt sick to his stomach every time he saw Gabi and Will holding hands, or worse, even kissing.

Taylor and Chad were both happy for Will and Gabi, until one day. Gabi was sleeping over at Taylor's and she wore shorts. Taylor saw that Gabi had a black and blue bruise just below her knee.

"What's that?" asked Taylor, pointing to the bruise.

Gabi glanced down, and her face paled. "Nothing!" she said quickly. Then she hurried off to the bathroom. When she came back out, she was wearing pants, and the shorts were tucked into her bag. Taylor was suspicious, but she didn't say anything for the rest of the night. Gabi seemed on edge for a while after that.

The next day, after Gabi got picked up from Taylor's, she got a call from Will.

"Hello?"

"Gabi! It's Will. Let's go to the movies!"

"Will, I'm kind of tired right now. Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"I'll come and pick you up in five minutes," said Will, cutting Gabi off.

"Will, are you listening to me?" asked Gabi.

"Be ready in five minutes."

"No, Will, I want to take a nap! Will? Will?" Gabi threw her cell phone into her purse and dressed quickly. She then put on some makeup, and waited for Will to get there. Gabi wasn't going to tell Will that she wasn't going to the movie-she didn't want another bruise. Someone honked in front of the house. Gabi stood, shouted to her mother, saying that she was going to the movies with Will, then ran outside and jumped into the car.

"Hey," said Will. "How come you didn't want to spend time with me?"

"Will, of course I wanted to spend time with you, I'm just tired, okay?"

"Fine. But my friends and I know that you're just stupid. You may think you're smart, but you're not. You're stupid and you're never going anywhere!"

"I know, Will, I know," said Gabi. Her eyes were filled with tears, and she could barely talk through the lump in her throat. Will started the car, then drove off, past East High, and towards the movie theater. Gabi didn't even ask what they were going to see. Will just took her to the movies and they watched whatever movie they hadn't seen yet. Gabi guessed that Will didn't care what movie they went to, as long as he knew where she was.

They got to the movie theater, and Gabi turned to get out of the car.

"Wait," demanded Will.

Gabi turned back and faced him. "What?" she asked impatiently.

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?" asked Gabi, a little scared. "I-I'm not m-mad at you!"

"Are you lying to me?" asked Will softly.

"No, Will, I would never lie to you!"

"Yes you would, bitch!" Gabi started to cry.

"What, are you g-going to h-hit me a-again?"

Will looked coldly at Gabi. "I never hit you."

"All right then, are you going t-to k-kick me?"

Will started the car again and Gabi, scared, buckled back into her seat. Will drove out of the parking lot. He drove onto some deserted back roads. And he kept turning at sharp turns, as if e was trying to shake off some unknown pursuer. Finally, after half an hour of driving, he stopped the car. They were in the middle of the country, surrounded by fields. Will unlocked the doors and got out. Gabi followed his lead, and walked over to where he stood. Will turned to face Gabi, then slapped her. Gabi staggered and her hand flew to her cheek, as if she couldn't believe that Will had hit her. Gabi started crying, and she hurried back into Will's car.

An hour later, Gabi stood outside in the rain. It had started raining when Will took Gabi home. Now, Gabi stood in the rain, tears and rain pouring down her cheeks. Will had promised that he wouldn't hit Gabi again, but he had anyway. He had slapped her and called her stupid, a bitch, and said that she wasn't going anywhere. Gabi noticed that her mother was gone out to dinner, so Gabi let herself into the house. Gabi went upstairs to the shower and grabbed her razor. She locked herself in her room, and pushed the razor against her shin.

After Gabi had cut herself, she laid on the bed, crying. She sobbed into her pillow. Gabi cried for over an hour, then her tears ran dry. Gabi lay on the bed, breathing slowly and getting her breath back. Then, at midnight, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday!" shouted Troy, Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, and Ryan.

"Thanks, you guys!" said Gabi.

"Meet us at the Ice Cream Shop by 12:30!" said Troy. Gabi agreed, then hung up. She changed her clothes and redid her makeup, which had run when she was crying. Then, she left to go to the Ice Cream Shop.


End file.
